Sculpin
Lord Sculpin is the red fish man-like leader of the Ten Terrors with a trident for a weapon. His appearance is similar to both the Gill-man and Dagon and he has a fish for a head. Being the leader, Sculpin is most likely the most powerful of all the Terrors, his trident is an efficient weapon, able to strike down Magma, Matoombo and Itassis with it easily and can summon a flurry of fireballs from his trident when fighting. He also has the ability to shed his fish scales and use them as tracking devices. He is fanatically loyal to the Master, and doesn't even view it as his place to question orders. When Magma failed to destroy the Rangers before the flame he lit burnt out, Sculpin hurled his trident through the portal created by the Stone of Judgment and destroyed Magma. He is extremely zealous about upholding the Rules of Darkness and has made it clear he will destroy anyone who breaks them, although this only because he thought following them would allow the Master to return. When he noticed that the Master showed no signs of returning, he became suspicious and went to investigate. He scried using the Lake of Lament to find out what happened to the Master. He realized that Leanbow was preventing the Master from being resurrected. Although this was a major hindrance to the Terrors' plans, Sculpin found the aspect "fun". He then plotted ways to lure Leanbow out in the open. He went back to the Lake of Lement and called Leanbow and showed him Megahorn's rampage and how strong he was against the Rangers. When Leanbow refused to help, Sculpin resorted to drastic measures. He deliberately broke the Rules of Darkness by sending Black Lance to the surface in order to assist Megahorn, feeling that two Terrors were far more difficult to handle than one. This strategy proved successful when Leanbow did appear on the Surface World. It was then that Sculpin gave Necrolai one of his fish scales to plant on Leanbow when he was battling Black Lance as the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. After Black Lance was sent back to the Underworld and Megahorn was destroyed, he expressed that Megahorn was a "Hot-head that deserved to lose," then proceeded with his next plan to find Leanbow. In Light Source, Sculpin gave Necrolai another one of his fish scales for her (and them) to use to track down Leanbow. When she found him, he brought along Gekkor and Matoombo with him to personally battle Leanbow. He first allowed Gekkor to fight the knight but when Gekkor was weakened, he order Gekkor to stop fighting and then sent Matoombo to take his place. After Matoombo shattered Leanbow's shield, this left him open for Sculpin to use his trident to extract the Master's spirit from Leanbow's body. Once Leanbow was "exorcised", Sculpin used his trident to create a fissure in the ground and send Leanbow plummeting into it. In The Return, Sculpin's immediate goal of restoring the Master was realized after he personally slew his Master's chosen vessel, Matoombo, thus restoring the Master to a physical form. In the finale, Sculpin, with some assistance from Black Lance, destroyed Itassis for her disloyalty. Alongside Black Lance, he fought the Rangers viciously, kidnapping Udonna and temporarily killing Jenji. In the Underworld, however, he was confronted by Itassis, who was brought back to life by Necrolai. The two fought but Sculpin was ultimately killed, unable to stand against her new sense of courage. In his last breath, Sculpin vowed that the Master would avenge him and that the forces of darkness would be victorious. Category:Ten Terrors Category:Villain Category:Boss Villain